


Arcade

by Bxanie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Opposites attract yall, rarepair hell, yall know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kate Denson was playing a completely different kind of game - A game Feng Min couldn't quite wrap her head around.





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs. This came to me at 4 am. Y'know how it is 
> 
> P.S I didn't proofread.

Feng Min was a solo player. She was alone, always had been, always would be. Her teammates survival was only to benefit herself. More people could do more work. More people could take the aggression.

and though many of her fellow survivors were of the same mindset, Kate Denson certainly wasn't. She was the exact opposite of her. Always looking for ways to rescue others, always trying to lift the mood and making the other survivors smile.

She shrugged off mistakes, even if it cost her her life.

Feng felt a little jealous of her to be honest - She wished she was capable of going for survivors without a single thing but their safety in mind.

Still, Kate was just a new survivor that would work and do her job like anybody else.

So hanging from a hook now, with nobody left insight was to be expected. It didn't matter who joined them in the fog. She would always have to look out for herself in the end - that wouldn't change.

The sound of boots in the distance caused her to open her eyes. She felt a thug under her armpits and then she was on her feet again. She was in shock really, barely even able to register Kate grabbing her hand and dragging her to the exit gate.

She didn't register the heavy footsteps behind her and how Kate was suddenly missing again until a loud scream echoed throughout the forest.

"Run! Get out!"

The last thing Feng saw before she stepped through the gate was Kate's finger flying through the air.

* * *

Arriving back at the campfire, Feng min felt something she hadn't felt before - frustrated. Frustrated with someone else.

Someone that just so happened to be coming out of the woods and joining them at the campfire.

Kate looked off. Her expression was one of confusion and she was pale. Yet, her poor condition didn't stop Feng from marching up to her and grabbing her by her top, slamming her into the nearest tree.

"Feng?!? What's gotten into you? Let her go!"

"Feng?"

"What the hell do ya think ya are doin'"

Kate however, didn't react much. She seemed quite dizzy, but Feng could see the corners of her mouth twist into a smile. "Why?!?" She yelled at the country girl.

"Why what..?"

 "Why did you come get me if you knew....if you knew you were going to die! Didn't you get the warning?!? You knew we were exposed! So why did you come for me?!?"

Kate furrowed her brows a little, as if the words were hurtful to her brain. The only thing keeping her on her feet was Feng gripping her shirt.

"'Cause I wanted to save ya. That's all it is, love."

Feng couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stumbled over her own words, trying to find the right thing to say.

But she couldn't find the words. There were no words. Not for something like this

"Save yourself next time." Feng gave her a push and let go of her top. She turned on her heel before she could see Kate slump down against the tree.

This was stupid. This was _dumb_. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Kate Denson was a storm, and it was ruining the peace in her head.

* * *

It had been several trials since she and Kate last were together. But a single to her right on the Macmillan estate revealed her familiar blonde locks.

Kate shot her a wink upon spotting her. Feng merely gave her a nod before moving towards the nearest generator. She was about to stick her hands between the metal when she felt a rough tug at her shirt and she was suddenly pulled behind a rock.

"What's the bi-" She was cut off when Kate pressed a hand over her mouth. Seconds later she removed it. Feng shifted around a little, peering down at her feet to see tiny little sparks of electricity under them.

Kate screamed first and bolted off before Feng could say anything. Seconds later she let out a scream of her own, but the Doctor didn't seem to care, he was already chasing after Kate.

Feng took that as a chance to work on the generator. It was clearly another selfless act to just bolt off like that, Feng knew that. Yet she couldn’t find it in her heart to care much more - Kate was already in chase anyway. If she got involved now, she would just get in the way.

Besides, this gave her a chance to work on the gen so they’d both could get out.

Wait what was she thinking? Both of them? Why would she care if Kate got out or not? Wait- wait- shouldn’t she care that all of them got out? Not just Kate? God her head is a mess and it’s all that wannabee cowgirl’s fault.

Her hands pulled at wires and between hot metal, the noises it produced getting louder and louder until, with a satisfying ‘Ding’ noise, the generator started to produce light.

In the distance she could hear screaming, not just Kate’s screaming but also Laurie and Quentin. However, she could also make out the light of another generator not far from here. Two done, three to go.

Honestly most of the match had been a blur to her, She remembered going from gen to gen to gen, until none were left. Once she arrived at the exit gate, Quentin was already opening the door and Laurie was just arriving.

“Where’s Kate?” Feng asked, peering behind Laurie for the other girl.

“....He has No one escapes death. She got smacked trying to save me. I couldn’t let her sacrifice be in vain…” Laurie said.

Feng was running before she even realised what had gotten into her. She had shoved her toolbox into Laurie’s hands and ran off into the direction where she had last heard Kate’s voice.

She had lost it. She was convinced she had completely and utterly lost it when she approached the hook that Kate was struggling on. The killer was nowhere in sight, but this still was a stupid, absolutely absurd idea. As soon as she’d get Kate off, The doctor would come running back for them.

Still - Eye for an eye, right?

She swallowed back anxiety and grabbed Kate under the armpits, raising her up and pulling her off the hook. The blonde immediately screamed but managed to run, arm holding her side to stop blood from leaking out.

Already Feng could hear the heavy footsteps and she noticed the electricity beneath her feet. She shouldn’t have done this, now both of them were likely going to die. She should have saved herself. Thinking of others just gets you killed. Caring about others...wanting to impress others…

It just gets you killed.

A loud noise in the distance echoed through her skull. The noise of a totem breaking. Laurie? Quentin? Had they not escaped?

More footsteps could be heard beside them, Quentin just barely keeping up with the two of them already running for the exit. “We taking hits? Kate isn’t looking so good.”

“Y-Yeah!”

It was only a little more, but Kate wouldn’t make it on her own. The Doctor knew this too of course. The closer they got to the exit gate, the more he focused on trying to catch just Kate.

However, just before he would catch up, Feng rushed right behind her, feeling the spiky stick dig into her back and making her spit out blood. It didn’t matter anymore though. Seconds later they were through the door, the campfire merely feet away from them.

It had been crazy. It was a stupid plan, absolutely absurd.

But it _worked_.

* * *

 

After getting some good rest (As good of a rest as one can have against a tree log) Feng woke up to a campfire surrounded by sleeping survivors.  
Meg and Jake were pressed against a log, Nea had her head on a rock, Dwight had a face full of dirt, and David, Ace and Claudette all had their respective blankets they found in Mother’s dwelling.

Quentin and Laurie were the only ones awake, probably just woken after the trial as well.

However, Kate and her guitar were both missing. The person she actually wanted to talk tot he most right now, wasn’t there. She had probably wandered off into the woods somewhere, wanting some peace to play music.

She raised to her feet and made sure not to accidentally step on another survivor. Her body still ached a little from the hits she had taken during the last trial, but she knew the pain would fade, just like any other time.

  
She reached the edge of the forest, and just as she predicted, she could hear the sound of a guitar in the distance. She pushed away leaves and branches to make her way to the blonde. God if Kate had anything going for her (Besides her gorgeous singing voice), it had to be her looks. Her beautiful blonde hair that curled naturally around her face. Her tattoos were attractive as well, standing out but not intimidating anybody with their pattern.

Kate stopped humming once she heard Feng come through the clearing. The two shared a look for a couple seconds, not quite knowing what to say to each other.

The blonde put her guitar away and gestured for the other to come closer. She raised to her feet and Feng hesistantly approached her. Once they were face-to-face, Kate suddenly wrapped her in a warm hug.

When was the last time she had been hugged? It had been a long, long while that was sure.

“I was _scared_." Kate whispered into her ear, and she felt her nails digging into the fabric of her shirt.

“Dying is scary…” Feng slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde, giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Feng knew damn well how scary it was – even after all these trials, she couldn’t get used to it, and she doubted she would ever.

“I know.” Feng muttered, rubbing her back slowly.

“Thank you, for getting me, Feng.”

“Don’t mention it. You did the same for me..”

Kate didn’t usually cry, at least not in front of the others. Something about wating to keep them in high spirits. Feng always knew it was just a front to fool the others, but she wasn’t about to call her out on it. Yet, when she heard Kate sniffle in her arms, it made her feel a sense of relief.

She didn’t have to keep it all in.

Feng rubbed her back as Kate cried, ocassionally responding to one of the blonde’s cries.

They were complete opposites, yet found some weird sense of comfort and inspiration in each other. And perhaps for now, in this hell, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair hell y'all


End file.
